Six feet under
by 7thRaven
Summary: Armer Kleiner. War irgendwie aus der Art geschlagen; ganz anders als sein Vater. Er hat nie wirklich begriffen, was es bedeutet, ein Bernadotte zu sein." Pips Großvater nimmt Abschied von seinem Enkel.


**Six feet under**

Verdammtes englisches Wetter. Schlecht für meine Arthritis. Warum bin ich bloß hergekommen ? Der Junge ist tot. Seit wann interessieren mich die Toten ? Ich habe so viele sterben sehen und mir so gut wie nie die Mühe gemacht, einen von ihnen zu begraben. Den letzten fressen die Würmer... Merde, dieser Husten wird immer schlimmer. Und dafür bin ich nun so alt geworden !

Protzig, dieser Grabstein. Weißer Marmor, eh ? Seinen Vater haben sie irgendwo im Urwald verscharrt. _Das_ ist ein Grab, das zu einem Söldner passt – zu einem _Bernadotte_ passt. Wir leben für das Geld, nicht für den Ruhm. Wir sterben für das Geld, nicht für die Erinnerung. Keine Religion. Keine Ideale. Neun Generationen Söldner. Die neunte Generation liegt unter diesem Stein, six feet under. Das war's also für uns.

Armer Kleiner. War irgendwie aus der Art geschlagen; ganz anders als sein Vater. Er hat nie wirklich begriffen, was es bedeutet, ein Bernadotte zu sein. Dass man stolz darauf sein kann. Ich dachte immer, das würde sich rauswachsen – hat es aber nicht.

Wie alt war er – neun ? zehn ? - als er heulend zu mir kam, weil die kleinen Hurensöhne aus seiner Klasse ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatten ? Die hatten doch keine Ahnung, wovon sie da geredet haben. 'Sohn eines Mörders' haben sie ihn genannt. Idioten, alle zusammen. Was wissen die denn schon ? Es geht nicht um Mord. Es geht um den Kampf; es geht letzten Endes immer um den Kampf.

Sie sagten mir, er sei für ein Mädchen gestorben. Das ist so dämlich – und so unglaublich typisch für den mißratenen kleinen Bastard. Was, zur Hölle, habe ich bloß falsch gemacht ?

Klar habe ich ihn gemocht – schließlich war er mein Enkel. Wir haben uns bloß gegenseitig nicht verstanden.

Merkwürdig. Beinahe habe ich das Gefühl, dass er neben mir steht und mich auf diese undurchdringliche, fragende Art ansieht, wie er es früher immer getan hat.

_Ist es so, Kleiner ? Hast du beschlossen, mich noch ein bißchen zu beobachten, bevor du endgültig zur Hölle fährst ? Sieh dir den alten Mann gut an, zu dem ich geworden bin. Zu schwach, um zu kämpfen; zu alt, um mich in Kriegsgebieten herumzutreiben._

Was dieses Mädchen angeht... Wenn man jung ist, macht man 'ne Menge Blödsinn, um die Weiber zu beeindrucken. Was habe ich nicht alles angestellt, um Nathalie... Vergessen wir das.

In den vergangenen dreißig Jahren habe ich nach und nach alle Mitglieder meiner Familie verloren. Und jetzt stehe ich am Grab meines Enkels. Mein Enkel... ein Söldner mit Gewissen. Lächerlich !

Einer seiner Jungs, ein nervtötender Hobbyprediger namens Jim, hat mir was von 'Tod aus Liebe' erzählt. Man stelle sich das vor: Liebe ! Wie lange habe ich versucht, Pip klarzumachen, dass es so etwas wie Liebe nicht gibt ? Faszination, ja. Zuneigung, ja. Sex, ja. Liebe, nein. Und natürlich Geld. Loyalität ist völlig in Ordnung, sofern die Bezahlung stimmt. Ich glaube aber kaum, dass die Hellsing dem Jungen einen Selbstopferungs-Bonus gezahlt hat.

Der verdammte Husten zerreißt mich innerlich; immer öfter spucke ich Blut, so wie jetzt. _Schätze, wir sehen uns bald wieder, Junior._

Wahrscheinlich sollte ich Angst haben, aber ich bin dem Tod so oft begegnet, dass ich ihn nicht mehr fürchte, sondern als Freund betrachte. Ich habe an genügend Gräbern gestanden, zu oft in Schützengräben gelegen, mir die Kugeln um die Ohren pfeifen lassen... ich habe zu oft selbst getötet. Mein Sohn und mein Enkel sind vor mir abgetreten. Ich bin nutzlos geworden und kann nur noch warten...

Sieh' mal einer an. _Rote Rosen auf deinem Grab, Kleiner. Dein Mädchen muss dich wirklich gern gehabt haben. Scheint, als würde sie dich vermissen._ Mich wird niemand vermissen. _Soll ich dir was sagen, Pip ? Ich vermisse dich auch. Auf deine unmögliche, verdrehte Art warst du was besonderes. Vielleicht hätten wir mehr miteinander reden sollen, statt zu streiten oder uns anzuschweigen. Ich habe dich nicht halb so gut gekannt, wie ich dich hätte kennen sollen._

Verflucht, was tue ich hier eigentlich ? Ich stehe im Regen und führe imaginäre, einseitige Gespräche mit meinem toten Enkel. Ich habe sie wohl echt nicht mehr alle. Bloß keine Sentimentalitäten !

Der Marmor ist kalt und hart. _Wie dein Blick, als du mich das letzte Mal besucht hast._ „Vive la mort. Vive la guerre. Vive le sacré mercenaire." _Dieses Mal begegnen wir uns von Söldner zu Söldner, als Gleichgestellte. Ich sehe dich nun nicht mehr als den weinenden Bengel vor mir, sondern als den zornigen jungen Mann, der mir bei unserer letzten Begegnung die Pest an den Hals gewünscht hat. Weißt du was ? Irgendwie bin ich sogar stolz auf dich. Es erfordert eine Menge Mut und Kraft, anders zu sein, als sie dich haben wollen._

Meine Beine sind schwer, und das Haus scheint unerreichbar weit weg zu sein.

_Ich habe deine Sachen durchgesehen – und alles deinem Mädchen überlassen. Sie erinnert mich an jemanden... ich kann bloß nicht sagen, an wen. Ich brauche deine Kleidung und deine Waffen nicht, um mich an dich zu erinnern. Nur deine Erkennungsmarke habe ich an mich genommen. Ich trage sie nun um den Hals, zusammen mit der deines Vaters und meiner eigenen. _

Tja, das wars dann wohl. Mein Arzt hat mir von dieser Reise abgeraten, aber wenn es nach dem ginge, wäre ich schon seit zehn Jahren tot. Ich bin froh, dass ich hier war. Unnötige Gefühlsduseleien abladen. _Halt mir in der Hölle einen Platz frei, mein Kleiner – ich werde bald da sein, um ihn zu beanspruchen._ Bis dahin werde ich keine Zeit mit Trübsal mehr verschwenden...

Seltsam. Der Regen verwischt alles. Das muß der Grund dafür sein, dass auf einmal alles so verschwommen ist.

_21/04/05_

_pauvre petit:_ armer Kleiner

_merde_: Sch...

_Vive la mort..._: Es lebe der Tod. Es lebe der Krieg. Es lebe der verdammte Söldner.


End file.
